


Les Elémentaires

by Clamiroyal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Discovery, Friendship, New Cultures, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clamiroyal/pseuds/Clamiroyal
Summary: Une pousse, une goutte, une flamme, un courant d'air... Et un humain, comme vous et moi, qui va devoir découvrir ce nouveau monde qui s'ouvre à lui.
Relationships: OC/OC





	Les Elémentaires

**Author's Note:**

> "Les Elémentaires" est une fic originellement postée sur Fanfiction.fr, mais que je reposte ici.

_Jour de la grande pousse, 21 grand soleil 2070 années humaines._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’écris._

_Est-ce pour me rassurer ? Peut-être. De quoi exactement ? Je n’en sais vraiment rien. J’ai bien plusieurs idées, sûr, mais pourquoi ce jour-là ? Pourquoi maintenant alors qu’il est bientôt trop tard ? Pourquoi ici, au beau milieu de la forêt, dans un endroit qui n’est pas ma maison ? Pourquoi ici, sous cet arbre, qui semble m’observer chaque jour ?_

_Malgré toutes ces questions, me voilà, un morceau de charbon en main, en train d’écrire sur ces feuilles…_

_Je regarde le charbon, au moment ou j’écris ces mots. Par quoi commencer ? Est-ce que j’ai seulement besoin de commencer ? Finalement, je vais fermer les yeux, et laisser mes mots me guider._

_Je tremble un peu. Je ne sais pas ce qui va arriver. Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un trouvera ce message. He, et même si quelqu’un le trouve, est ce qu’on arrivera à le relire ? Pour nous, encore, nous nous comprenons. Bien que nous n’ayons pas tous exactement la même langue, nous descendons tous des déesses, nous n’avons pas cette barrière du langage._

_En revanche… Je sais que les humains n’y arriveront pas. Leur langue est bien trop compliquée… Quelle idée aussi, plusieurs alphabets, phonétiques ou non, avec 26 ou 30 ou 416 lettres différentes ? Ils se compliquent tant la vie…_

_De toute manière, qu’est ce que je veux laisser sur ce message ? Je ne sais pas. J’avais juste besoin d’écrire. Pour évacuer._

_… Je crois que je sais pourquoi j’écris. Pour laisser une trace de moi sur ce monde. Pour ne pas être oubliée. Pour que les générations futures, si elles existent, savent ce qu’il s’est passé._

_Le futur est si incertain… Demain, demain, Père, Kafllef, ils vont partir en guerre. Pour la Déesse sait combien de temps. Je ne sais même pas ou exactement, il n’y a pas de champ de bataille prédéfini. Et même si Kafllef me rassure, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être inquiète._

_Pour tout ceux qui lirons ce message. Protégez ce monde. Car j’aime ce monde, je veux qu’il survive, même après moi._

_Oh… Mais si je dois vous demander de protéger ce monde, je dois encore vous dire comment il est, à l’instant où j’écris ce message._

_Ce monde est un monde magnifique. Un monde, ou plutôt deux mondes qui se partagent une même planète. Des paysages sont à coupés le souffle. De la vie partout… Il suffit de lever les yeux, pour apercevoir un magnifique trésor des déesses._

_Ou du moins, pour mon monde._

_Je ne connais pas le monde des humains. J’aimerais y aller, au moins une fois dans ma vie. Je vois parfois des lumières, d’ici. Des lumières partant jusqu’au ciel. Père me dit que ce sont d’immondes demeures d’humains. Il n’aime pas les humains._

_Mais moi, je les aime. Je veux les connaître, et qu’ils ouvrent enfin leurs yeux. Je suis persuadée que sans leur aide…_

_… Car oui, tout n’est pas si rose._

_Les deux mondes sont en danger, à cause de… De..._

_De quoi d’abord ? Pourquoi font-ils cela ? Personne ne le sait. Et comment leur demander ? Ils risquent de nous tuer, ils ne voudront pas nous écouter…_

_Même si j’aimerais pouvoir leur parler… Je sais que Père ne me laissera jamais partir. Il a toujours eu tendance à me surprotégé. Je ne lui en veux pas vraiment, il me laisse tout de même assez de liberté._

_Mais je le ferais tout de même. Peut-être que je suis un peu trop têtue, mais s’ils osent faire du mal à mes amis, à ma famille, j’irais les voir. La voir, pour être exacte, et je lui demanderais : pourquoi._

_Pourquoi vouloir détruire ce monde, alors qu’il est si beau… Des lacs perdus, des forêts vierges, des prairies verdoyantes… Mon monde est si beau. Je ne veux pas le voir disparaitre dans les flammes. Savez vous seulement comme mon cœur s’est brisé, lorsque j’ai appris qu’un de nos villages a disparu, en cendres ?_

_Sans connaître personne de ce village, j’étais dévastée._

_Je vous en supplie. Ne prenez pas mes proches, ne prenez pas mon village, ne prenez pas Père, Kafllef… Je suis trop jeune pour partir les rejoindre, trop jeune pour les protéger._

_… Je viens de dériver. Je devais écrire ce journal pour laisser une trace de moi, et… Me voici en train de supplier silencieusement Fajro de laisser ma famille en paix._

_…_

_Vous, qui lisez ce message, j’espère que vous pourrez lui parler. La raisonner. Ou raisonner son héritière, si jamais elle meurt durant la guerre à venir. Vous, qui lisez ce message, ne le rendez pas inutile. Luttez. Luttez pour ramener la paix, ou protéger ce monde, n’importe quoi…_

_Je ne sais même pas ce que vous pourrez faire, en réalité. Et je ne sais pas en quoi ce message pourra vous aider, aussi…_

_J’espère que l’autre capitale survivra. Ils sont bien plus en sécurité que nous, dans leurs hautes montagnes. La pierre brûle bien moins rapidement… Cependant, Fajro serait capable de faire fondre la montagne._

_Chère personne qui lit ce message, je ne sais pas quand est ce que vous vivrez. Je me demande à quoi ressemblera votre monde. Est-ce que les forêts existeront toujours ? Les montagnes ? Les mers ? Est-ce qu’il y aura plus de tornades ? Ils devront bien se défendre, tout de même._

_Qui « ils » ? L’Air, bien sûr._

_Puisque j’écris dans cette langue, je n’ai pas besoin de le préciser. Vous le savez déjà… Ah moins que non ? Et si c’est un humain qui tombe sur ce message ?_

_Il faut que je prévoie. Humain, excusez mon humain. Je n’ai pu écouter que quelques bribes à peine._

Bonjour. Moi être Fey, arbre jeune. Ecrire massage car besoin aide et envie vus de souvenir de moi. Moi envie vous aider nous car nous pouvoir pas défendre seuls. Si moi être merte, vous essayer sauver monde moi. Partir voir Air. Ou Eau. Ou Feu. Parlez avic eu. Raisonner. Protéger monde moi et monde vus. Vus mourir ossi sinon.

_Non, non je n’y arrive pas… J’espère que c’est un citoyen de l’air qui tombera là-dessus, puisque ce sont ceux qui risquent le moins d’être en danger. Leur sagesse sera-t-elle capable de raisonner Fajro ?_

_Je ne comprends pas ce qu’il lui arrive, elle semblait si… Si bonne, si juste ! Qu’est ce qui a pu la changer aussi drastiquement ?_

_… Si je creuse vraiment très loin, il y a bien une plus grande chaleur depuis peu. Mais elle faisait tout pour ne pas laisser cette puissance la surmener, même si parfois, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement…_

_Père la tenait en si haute estime ! Ils se parlaient souvent, ils se voyaient souvent… Ils étaient amis. De vrais amis. Non, non cette sage personne n’a pas pu changer à cause d’une chose aussi petite._

_Il y a peut-être cet autre évènement… Une sorte de coma général pour tous les humains, et pour nous autres, une sorte de flash… Comme quelque chose qui cachait autre chose._

_Certes c’était étrange mais… Comment cela peut justifier un changement aussi drastique ? Quoique, cela le justifie bien plus que la simple chaleur… Est-ce qu’il serait arrivé quelque chose durant ce flash ? Non, mieux, est ce que ce flash a hypnotisé, manipulé, tué Fajro ?_

_Sans jamais l’avoir rencontrée, je la respectais… Mais maintenant, elle me terrifie… Je ne veux pas qu’elle… Qu’elle…_

_Je ne veux pas…_

_Je tremble de plus en plus, j’arrive à peine à écrire… J’espère que vous pourrez me relire…_

_Je sais pourquoi j’écris ce message._

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Je ne veux pas que les cendres se répandent sur le monde comme un virus, je ne veux pas que le monde s’étouffe, que l’air soit lourd…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Je ne veux pas voir un autre village des miens partir en fumée… Je ne veux pas que Kafllef me revienne demain en simple feuille… Je ne veux pas que Père me revienne demain en poussières…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Je ne veux pas voir son sourire fou, je veux qu’elle redevienne normale, qu’elle redevienne la Fajro forte et noble qu’elle était…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Je tremble encore, encore, encore, pitié, pitié aidez-moi, aidez-nous, qui que vous soyez, je suis terrorisée, j’ai besoin d’aide, n’importe quelle aide…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

Aidez moi. Aidez nus. Moi besoin votre aide. Nous besoin votre aide. Votre monde danger aussi. Ca être urgent et important. Moi avoir peur, très peur…

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_Je ne veux pas mourir…_

_-JE NE VEUX PAS MOURIR !!!_

_Je jette le journal plus loin. Il atterri contre un arbre. Tombe au sol, perdant un peu de matière. Moi, je tremble un peu, et me laisse tomber au sol. Je sens quelque chose de plus froid couler le long de ma joue. Mon bout de charbon repose au sol. Il crépite un peu, tant j’ai écrit rapidement sur la fin._

_Je serre la mâchoire. Je tremble encore un peu. Et baisse le visage._

_Je m’appui contre l’arbre le plus proche. J’espère que personne ne va me voir… Et je dois retourner chez moi le plus vite possible. Je veux voir Kafllef et Père. Est-ce que j’ai une seule chance de les raisonner ?_

_Je redresse le regard, et inspecte l’arbre qui s’élève devant moi. Et alors, je murmure :_

-Kofiel Kiaxa, exif filiaj axokix, xallüf ui…

*********************************

Bienvenus à tous dans : Les Elementaires !

Je vous souhaite à tous les bienvenus dans ma première vraie fiction originale !

J’ai l’idée de cette fic depuis bien, bien longtemps. J’y ai énormément travaillé, et j’espère que vous apprécierez la lire autant que j’aime l’écrire !

Il y aura un chapitre par semaine le mercredi (sauf exceptions), de 2000 mots minimums (sauf le prologue). La fic sera également en deux parties, afin que je prenne une petite pause. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas. Je le jure sur chacune de mes fics, elle sera finie !

J’espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plu, et qu’il vous aura donné envie d’attendre une semaine pour lire la suite !

Vous pouvez évidemment laisser des commentaires, je prends toujours un petit temps pour y répondre !

Cette fic est originaire de Fanfictions.fr, mais je la republie ici. Vous aurez le même rythme de parution que FFr, cependant, eux en sont au chapitre 10. Le décalage sera rattrapé en cas de non parution de nouveaux chapitres sur ffr (vacances, pas le temps d'écrire, ce genre de choses)

Sur ce…

A la semaine prochaine pour le premier chapitre !

**Author's Note:**

> Rythme de parution : 1 chapitre par semaine le mercredi  
> Taille : 2000 mots minimums 
> 
> Les personnages de cette fic m'appartiennent, ce sont mes OCs. Si vous voulez les utilisez pour X ou Y raisons, créditez moi et faites moi voir ^^


End file.
